Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 1
The next morning Stu and Didi had everything ready to go for the trip as Didi had called everyone else to tell them they were leaving for the next few days. Of course while the parents knew of the Pickles' trip, none of the babies knew at all. After having their breakfast Stu and Didi put Tommy and Dil in the car as they finished packing everything in the car. After making sure they had everything Stu and Didi left for Ben and Elaine's home. It took about two hours to get there and Tommy and Dil knew it was going to be a while. Meanwhile back home in Tommy and Dil's neighborhood, Phil and Lil were in their room coughing and sneezing from their colds. "Hey Phillip do you thinks Tommy is ok?" Lil asked "I don't know, let's go sees." Phil suggested as he got up from his bed and going over to the window Lil nodded as she got up with Phil and followed him over to the window as they looked out of the window to see that all the lights in the Pickles' home were off and the car was gone. "Oh no Tommy's mommy and daddy and Dil have disappearded toos!" Lil exclaimed "What if we are nextest?!" Phil said At the thought of this the twins started to cry, not wanting to disappear forever. Of course Phil and Lil weren't the only ones worried, Savannah was as well as she had too noticed that the Pickles' were gone when she peeked out the window while she was downstairs watching Dora on TV. "I really hopes it isn't true that you disappears when getting a cold or I could disappears too." Savannah said to herself as she shivered and wrapped herself in her blanket and coughed Dil and Tommy though for sure knew that no one disappears when you get a cold and knew they had to tell their friends once they got back home. As the Pickles' kept heading to Ben and Elaine's Tommy and Dil were both bored about an hour after leaving for Ben and Elaine's. "Tommy I'm bored," Dil said "I know, I'm bored too but that's what happens when we has to goes on a trip. It's usually fun when we finally gets there thoughs." Tommy reassured "Well if you says so, I'm going to take a nappy." Dil said yawning before he started to fall asleep in his carseat "Ok, night night Dilly." Tommy said As soon as the second hour began to roll around Dil had woken up and eventually started crying as he was starting to get cranky from being in the car for so long. "Don't worry sweetie, we're almost there." Didi said but of course Dil didn't hear her very well over his crying "Dilly, mommy said we'd be theres soon." Tommy said to Dil trying to comfort him a bit Eventually Dil calmed down and stopped crying "I'm hungry, and I'm tired of sitting in the car." Dil pouted "I am toos, but I bet once we gets there we'll gets to eats." Tommy said "We're here." Didi said which caught Tommy and Dil's attention as they were happy to know they would be finally getting out of the car. Didi had helped the kids out of the car as Stu began to get some of the bags out of the car. Didi, who was carrying Dil, as Tommy followed behind as Didi went up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Not to soon after the door opened as Ben was the one who answered the door. "Hello Ben," Didi greeted "Hi Didi, Mr. Pickles." Ben said "Ben, you can just call me Stu." Stu said "Right, right, I'll show you the guest room. Elaine is out helping Paula, her friend that's getting married, she should be back soon." Ben said letting Stu and Didi inside as he led them to the guest bedroom they had. Tommy and Dil looked around as Ben led Stu and Didi to the room. From what Tommy and Dil could see the house seemed to have an upstairs with three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs. The bedroom was a similar size of the guest bedroom that the Pickles' home had but was a tad bit smaller. "This is a nice place you've got Ben." Stu said sitting some of the bags down by the guest bed "Thanks, just make yourself at home and the bathroom is at the end of the hall." Ben said "Alright," Didi said as Stu went out to get the last of the bags "It's the kids lunch time, do you have anything they can eat?" Didi asked as she sat Dil down on the floor with Tommy "Of course, we went out and brought some extra groceries for you and the kids." Ben said leading Didi down to the kitchen "So this is what Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine's place looks like." Tommy said "You never been here afore?" Dil asked "No, Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine always came to see us so we never wents to their house." Tommy said "Let's go explore until mommy is finished with making our lunchies." "Ok," Dil said With that Tommy and Dil left the room as they went and looked around the house. Meanwhile Ben and Didi were downstairs as Didi were getting Tommy and Dil something to eat. As Didi was doing this Elaine soon arrived as well with her friend Paula, who looked somewhat similar to Elaine except she had dark green hair. "We're back, hello Didi." Elaine said with a smile "Oh hello Elaine, and you must be." Didi said before looking over to Paula "Paula, nice to meet you." Paula said shaking hands with Didi "Nice meeting you too, so I heard the ring bearer for your wedding was sick." Didi said trying to learn a bit more of what happened "Yes, my sister's two year old son seems to have come down with the flu and it doesn't look like he'll be better in time for the wedding." Paula explained "Well you're in luck Paula, we've found a replacement for you." Elaine said "Really who is it?" Paula asked "My son Tommy Pickles, he's two as well, I'll get him for you." Didi said as she headed upstairs to get Tommy Upstairs Tommy and Dil had already looked around in the closet, bathroom, and Ben and Elaine's room. They were getting ready to look in the last room as they headed for the room door. "I wonder what's in heres, I think it's the only room in the house that's closed." Tommy said in which he was right, the last bedroom was the only room that had its door shut even before Tommy and Dil searched around. "I guess we has to opens it a finds out." Dil said However just as Tommy was getting ready to open the door Didi came upstairs and picked him up. "Come on sweetie there's someone that wants to meet you." Didi said before carrying Tommy downstairs Tommy looked to Dil who shrugged as he followed behind Didi downstairs as Didi brought Tommy into the kitchen. "Tommy sweetie this is Paula, you're going to help out at her wedding tomorrow." Didi said "Aw he's so cute, hello Tommy." Paula said "I'm sure you'll be a big help," "Reptar," Tommy said as a hello and smiled, of course Tommy still didn't understand to much about weddings and was wondering what he was going to help with. "Well maybe after he and his brother have their lunch we can head up to the church so we can show Tommy what to do and let him practice a bit." Ben said "That sounds wonderful, let me just make sure my husband has everything put away in the guest room." Didi said "Already done Deed," Stu said as he came downstairs "I'm Stu, nice to meet you" Stu introduced himself "Nice to meet you Stu, I'm Paula." Paula said After all the greetings and getting to know each other, Didi let the babies eat their lunch as they then headed up to the church where the wedding was going to be taking place. "You know Deed, I've noticed Elaine's put on a bit of weight." Stu said as he was driving, following the others to the church "Oh Stu, that's not nice so what if she has it doesn't seem to bother her." Didi said As Stu and Didi were talking, Tommy and Dil were talking as well wondering what Tommy was going to help with. "What do the grownups want your help with Tommy?" Dil asked "I don't knows but it has to does with this thing called a weddling which is I think is what me, Chuckie, and Angelica wents to and we founded Aunt Elaine when she was losted and when me and Chuckie gots married." Tommy explained "I guess we'll finds out soon enough, right Dilly?" "Uh huh," Dil said as he nodded 'Go to Part 2 ' Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters